


混沌之果

by FenzhouLu



Category: Good Omens
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenzhouLu/pseuds/FenzhouLu
Summary: 克罗里从事诱惑六千年，直至今日第一次发觉自己和阿兹拉斐尔是互相诱惑的关系。





	混沌之果

**Author's Note:**

> 年龄限制NC-17,十分暴露本人恶趣味的午间车，CA刚刚正式交往前提，算是《意外事件》的后续，虽然联系实在不太明显orz

——你的善意是混沌的，恍若宇宙诞生前的母体。在那里存在皆合理，在那里我才有容身之地。

阿兹拉斐尔踏入这里的一瞬间，就意识到了这个光线暧昧的房间是为什么安排的。  
杏黄炽热的盛夏正午，房间里的窗帘尽数拉得严严实实，依然阻隔不了滚烫的光线浸透毛绒绒的布料，把静定粘稠的空气染成一池暗沉而微微发黄的重水，帘幕时不时被空调的嘶嘶冷气搅动，缝隙里透出一道光芒盛烈的刀锋般光亮，毫不留情地割裂开这里超现实的阴暗气氛。  
隔着一道薄薄窗帘，外面就是青天白日、人流涌动，那些近在咫尺又恍若隔世的喧嚣和视线……简直像是在羞耻心上不轻不重地挠了几下，恼羞又不致怒，麻痒却不疼痛。  
已经算是在赤裸裸地发出白日宣/淫的邀请了，却还是让人感觉隔着层纱一般委婉，说强硬也行但说温柔也可以，果然是克罗里的作风。  
阿兹拉斐尔知道克罗里就在他身后，此情此景已经由不得他转身就逃了，克罗里既然会带他来开房想必是已经考虑了很久实在忍不了了，这种时候的克罗里是不接受拒绝的。  
反正当初交往的请求是自己暗示克罗里接受的，走到这一步也是不可避免的吧，要负起责任啊。阿兹拉斐尔就是这样想着，默默接受了克罗里显然居心不良的“找个地方休息一下”的邀请，几乎是自主自愿走进了旅馆。  
只是，大概克罗里现在比他还紧张吧，阿兹拉斐尔微不可察地叹了口气，咽下最后一点犹豫和叫嚣着的自律感，大大方方地进屋，坐在了柔软宽大、设计意图明显的床上。  
他捕捉到了克罗里明显紧缩了一下的蛇瞳，知道对方大概没想到他这么顺从，于是又微笑了一下，仍然是平时那种乖巧甜蜜蜜的笑容，还眨了眨眼睛表示自己愿意配合。  
这种有点调皮的暗示明显是对恶魔的挑衅，下一秒克罗里就把他面朝下按倒在床上，呼出一口漫长如叹息的长气，像是放松又像是因兴奋而重新紧绷起躯体，接着俯身凑到他耳畔。  
恶魔什么都没说，就是任低沉的呼吸声和温热的气流在他颈边逡巡。  
但就是这么简单的动作，让阿兹拉斐尔浑身都麻掉了。  
他的肩胛骨到耳后这一片皮肤特别敏感，别说有人不经意地靠在那儿，就是在说话的气息凑近这一代地方都会让他浑身僵直起来，甚至得有意并拢双膝才能忍住那一股惊心动魄的瘙痒和情/动，还有直涌上脑后的诡异而强烈的快/感。  
所以这些年来他一直小心地避开有人靠着自己肩膀说话，怕露出丢脸的表情来。亏他还以为自己的敏感点掩饰得很好，原来克罗里是早知道了一直装傻。  
难怪交往之后克罗里有意无意就从背后接近他，还总是凑到他耳后讲话！  
快/感来得太快、太迅速也太陌生了，原本只是天使这具肉身的一个小小瑕疵，他只需要偶尔困扰地应付一下麻烦，此时却硬生生被克罗里变成了令人头晕目眩的情/欲开关。  
阿兹拉斐尔控制不住自己的双颊迅速烧红起来，但这点反应比起他身体内部已然烧起来的情/欲相比真是不值一提。  
克罗里只能看出他眼睛湿了、浑身发颤，但他的身体已经不由自主地做好了寻求更多快感的准备，这些甜美秘密克罗里还没有发现……暂时。  
阿兹拉斐尔从来没有过这方面的经验。不过随便一猜他也知道，从诱惑的经验来说，如此快地陷入陷阱的猎物克罗里遇到的还真不多。  
这个认识让他的羞耻心又泛滥起来，于是他挣扎着坐起身来，满脸通红地伸出发颤的手去拽克罗里的外套。  
“这也太快了，克罗里。让我适应一下。”

克罗里一边脱掉阿兹拉斐尔身上繁杂的衣物一边吻他，脱到哪里吻哪里，嘴唇所过之处无不是温软颤抖，看着一腔滚烫发红的情/热在天使的白净肌肤下颤抖，他这颗冷血动物的心脏泛起剧烈的疼痛，不知是燥热的兴奋还是爱怜的冲动。  
脱到一丝不挂时他扫了扫阿兹拉斐尔的状态，勾起一线坏笑问满眼湿润的天使：“这么兴奋？明明连接下来怎么做都不知道吧？”  
阿兹拉斐尔把他拉过去亲他，本来只是贴着嘴唇不知道下一步应该怎么办，于是克罗里扣住天使柔软的下巴好好教了他亲吻怎么用舌头，才放他黏黏糊糊地回答：“……我还不能……好奇一下吗……”  
克罗里突然被“好奇”这个词刺了一下，随后扑上去用更凶狠的亲吻发泄心里突然涌上来的、明明是陈年旧账却阴魂不散的愤懑。  
好奇心。这可不是天使该有的天赋。这是某种堕落的诅咒，是冥冥之中灾难的先兆，是它推动了世界前进，不过不是往什么好的方向。  
潘多拉因此打开魔盒，夏娃也是因此受了他的诱惑被逐出伊甸，而在更久远更久远的以前，他也是因为好奇心产生了对上帝的怀疑，被扣上“恶魔”之名驱逐出天堂。  
他从不觉得自己有罪。说到底好奇心算什么罪过？仅仅是受了未知那种神秘吸引而已，谁知道那茫茫的彼岸是善是恶？  
不过阿兹拉斐尔也确实不算什么标准天使就是了。那些洁白冷硬、残酷死板一如大理石的“天使”只令他感到缺灵魂短智慧、不过是道貌岸然的机器，哪里比得上阿兹拉斐尔的柔软和鲜活？不过，一个会对“情欲”产生好奇的天使，像是无意中接触色/情读物的孩子，怕不是会被居心不良的大人狠狠欺负吧。  
反正也已经堕落，他不介意充当这个角色，无论是出于恶还是出于爱。  
他低头含住阿兹拉斐尔颤抖的分身，听见天使敏感而难耐地喘了一声，想要好好呵护对方的爱意和想要就此玷污对方的欲望强烈地交织在一起，像带刺的玫瑰在他心里开得满坑满谷，散发出带着恶意的浓烈芬芳来。  
他故意借几个吞吐把天使挑逗得喘息不止，随后吐出已然勃/起的阴/茎，在那双湿润眼前张开嘴，伸出殷红湿润的舌头，展示自己唇齿之间粘腻拉丝的晶莹液体，随后毫不犹豫地吞了下去，发出清晰无比的喉音。  
“看清楚了吗？”他看着脸色炸红的阿兹拉斐尔，低沉带笑地问道。  
不等对方回答，他又再度低下头去，一双瞳仁缩起的闪亮眼睛却笑意盈盈地盯紧了阿兹拉斐尔开始在快感中神色混乱的脸。  
“当然没问题，我这个恶魔会好好满足你的——我的天使。”

阿兹拉斐尔听出了克罗里话里有话。  
只不过此时他实在无暇应付克罗里的微妙情绪了，只要克罗里不要突然发起火来把他那个难以启齿的地方撕裂就行。他现在沉浸在汹涌而来的快感里，那由小腹一波一波向全身弥漫开的温暖水波让他浑身无力，只感觉触觉变得分外迟钝，汗水让他像一团滚烫软胶黏在一切与他肌肤相接的地方，包括细腻床单、克罗里握住他大腿的手和把肠/道撑得满满当当的火热性/器。  
那股淹没一切的快感让他也顾不上疼痛和温度了，哪怕克罗里恶意用尖牙磨他的乳/首，让它们肿胀、突起，色泽艳红到几乎渗出血来，他也感觉不到多少痛苦，顶多是看到它们像一对小巧饱满的果实邀人玩弄般翘起来时，模模糊糊感到自己应该为此羞耻难堪，但又分不出注意力去做出反应；至于温度……他只感到热，连骨髓都要融化的那种令人迷醉又难熬的热度，连空调冷气扑上来也不过是微不足道的一点儿凉意，转瞬间又热得像有火在肌肤下烧。他迷迷糊糊地想，原来快感是这样的，持续不断、淹没一切的快乐，让人像上瘾一样沉醉其间，停下一秒都难以忍受。  
好在克罗里体贴地一直没停下动作，他半睁着被泪水和汗液濡湿的眼睛，就着被抽/插的节奏断断续续地想，不然我可能会……不管不顾地……求他继续干/我。  
这样说来，没有趁机强迫他说些什么羞耻话的克罗里果然还是很温柔啊。虽然如果他现在夸克罗里温柔，恶魔一定会发火的，指不定会把他干/昏过去。这种时候，明明克罗里心里并没有真的发火……只是自暴自弃地觉得，反正都堕落了，再保留温柔善良什么的品质反而很讽刺吧。说到底是对自己被定义为恶魔而心怀委屈，又逞强要用凶恶的外表盖过去。  
所以，现在只要让克罗里明白我很享受，让他得到承认就好了。  
可是……这种话……还是不太好意思说出口啊。  
毕竟藏在心里的念头永远比暴露在上帝听力范围下好些，虽然他叫到现在上帝该听的也听得差不多了，但还是……就算他是太拘泥于规矩的乖宝宝吧，毕竟虽然他并不赞同上头“天使必要时要服从大义”的冷酷规定，但还是蛮赞同“天使应该洁身自好”的，虽然他现在无论如何也算不上纯洁了吧。  
毕竟我真心实意地爱上了一个恶魔嘛。拜托了，请像处理火焰剑那事一样睁一只眼闭一只眼吧。阿兹拉斐尔在高/潮逼近时在他眼前聚集起的、越来越炽烈的白光面前，保持着最后一点清醒这样想。

克罗里想，怪不得那些只用下半身思考的男人找床伴都要找丰满的类型，因为这样的躯体摸起来实在是太舒服了，温热柔软得不可思议，一接触就会不由自主地陷进去似的。  
阿兹拉斐尔从第三次高/潮起就没有力气挡着脸不让他看了，但其实克罗里现在也没有太多余裕去一寸寸地看天使是如何在自己身下颤抖承/欢的，他的注意力全被湿湿热热咬合自己下体的肠/道黏住了，这种情难自抑的时刻，光是控制自己不要冲动起来把身下人做到昏过去都耗尽了他大部分的精力。  
虽然对于色欲这档子事他已经了解得不能更清楚了，但亲身实战其实并没有多少。其实他对人间的一切都兴趣缺缺，饮食，娱乐，性/爱，大多是出于无聊才偶一为之，更谈不上贪恋。人间和地狱的一切人一切事，他不关心也不在乎，只是浑浑噩噩地在其间游荡而已，因此褪去这层玩世不恭的外壳，难免露出郁郁寡欢的孤独底色来。  
但阿兹拉斐尔是不一样的。好像全世界什么事情对这个天使来说都很有趣似的，每一件新鲜事物他都乐于尝试，会对每一个他认为美好的事物露出那种甜蜜的微笑，他用那种温柔又清亮的眼神看你时，仿佛你是被他珍而重之的宝贝似的。对克罗里来说，只有和阿兹拉斐尔相处的时刻才是鲜活的，是那一堆化石般僵死粗糙的灰白岁月里的斑斓彩贝。  
也只有阿兹拉斐尔能让他觉得性诱惑是这么……难以自拔。他眼前的阿兹拉斐尔金色卷发凌乱湿透，有几缕黏在了被绯红血色衬得愈发情/色的脸上，一双湖泊般的蓝眼睛里满是破碎的水光，被咬得发肿的嫣红嘴唇像濒死的鱼般无意识地开合、喘息，吐出支离的音节，隐隐约约能听见是他的名字。  
被这样哀求般呼唤时他总感觉浑身过电，分不清是想要干/死身下的天使还是想温柔地摸摸天使的脸让他不要因澎湃的快感而害怕。身下这具肉体没有一个地方不在诱惑他，从泛起淡粉色的柔软肌肤到颤抖的艳红乳/首，再到那个让他欲仙欲死的肠/道，他真的没办法让自己停下来，满脑子都是就这样干到他们俩被雷火劈死算了。  
而哪怕他这样抱着这样自私残酷的想法，阿兹拉斐尔仍然包容他。不只是底下温软的穴/口在包容他的欲望，还有一直以来用身心包容着他的存在。  
埃兹拉斐尔的善意是不一样的。不是那些天使那种界限分明的大善大恶，为了立场和大义会做出连恶魔都不忍心的残酷举动。阿兹拉斐尔没有那么“绝对”，他奉持“存在即合理”，对一切有生命的事物都报以春云时雨般的温柔和关怀。这样宽泛的善意和温柔给了向他这样……徘徊不定，无法辨明自己身份的、算不上善也算不上恶的生灵最后的容身之所。  
所以他爱阿兹拉斐尔，爱到自己都会害怕的程度，阿兹拉斐尔本身就是他生存的唯一理由……所以当他的阴暗本性上涌时，也会想，就这样拉着阿兹拉斐尔一起死去也没关系，只要阿兹拉斐尔属于他，孤独无聊的永生他可真的不在乎。  
……越来越近了。大概是情绪狂热的缘故，高/潮来临前的快感膨胀得他头昏目眩，出于追逐快感的本能，他的动作也变得粗暴急切，意识朦胧的阿兹拉斐尔被猛然加强的刺激搞得受不了，喘息着、断断续续地吐出了一直没好意思说出口的话。  
阿兹拉斐尔求他：“慢一点……但是……哈啊……不要停下来……真的很舒服……克罗里！”最后一声演变成了尖叫，被他的话挑断了最后一根理智神经的恶魔一口咬住天使脆弱颤抖的脖颈，在几乎野蛮原始的冲撞中硬是把两个人都冲上了高/潮。  
克罗里感到自己的意识被远远抛到了宇宙深处。眼前有无数光怪陆离的色彩在黑暗中爆炸，像是星系的死亡和新生，生命的快乐和张力在那么几秒钟里来得淋漓尽致……然后慢慢地什么都安静下来了。  
他想，他和阿兹拉斐尔这样不属于天堂也不属于地狱的生灵，死后大概也会这样飘散在混沌的宇宙中，身处只有星星在绕行的、孤独安静得不可思议的空间里，等待意识一点点熄灭。有点残酷，哈？可是也十分安静……  
于是他俯下身去，在高/潮过后懒洋洋的余韵里，凑在低低喘息的阿兹拉斐尔耳畔，出于某种莫名的残酷绝望的占有欲，诱惑道：“不如我们就这样死去吧……逃过那些烦人的惩罚，反倒是安静。”  
一片午后慵懒的宁静里，嘶嘶作响的冷气又一次掀起窗帘，一道夏日璀璨的光线打在天使湿漉漉的蓝眼里，那眼神带着令克罗里迷醉的柔和，却又闪着圣洁的光辉，像要行个新生的奇迹，或者救赎。  
天使用柔和又虚弱的声音说：“为什么想要死呢？我们一起就这样活下去不好吗，克罗里？”

醒来后，克罗里发现阿兹拉斐尔的羽毛仍是雪白的。明明他们已经一起咬下了禁忌之果，却没有受想象中的严厉惩罚。  
仿佛冥冥之中有双深不见底的眼睛平静而好奇地看着他们，觉得有趣，想看看接下去会发生什么似的。  
克罗里想，也许他一直对上帝有所误会。也许上帝那些不可言喻的决定只是为了维持世界本身的混乱程度，让世界往更富可能的方向发展，而不是秩序井然。也许世界运转的法则并不是“在神的眼中是好的”*，“永远无法预测”才是创世的法则。  
也许生存在模糊多变、充满种种可能与变形的混沌里，正是上帝的旨意。  
克罗里眯起眼睛，露出狡猾坏笑般的神色来。他握住阿兹拉斐尔的手，想着，那就让你们好好看着吧。

FIN

*：出自《旧约•创世纪》1：31 “神看着一切所造的都甚好。”


End file.
